sc2sotisfandomcom-20200214-history
Geminus.Boros
Back to Heroes Geminus.Boros Once a Zer'atai templar, Boros swore off the traditions of his past after an incident that consumed his brother and created Shadow. He founded the Dark Templar clan in his namesake, and is known for shunning the traditions and warfare of his origins. Despite being a Dark Templar, Boros is still capable of focusing psionic energies, albeit less than his zealot counterparts. As a result, his blade burns a bright orange instead of a steely blue. Much of his fame is attributed to this visual effect, as his blade's glow is unique to him alone. Abilities Burn'i'''ng Blade (pass'i'''ve): Boros wields a psionically infused blade that rends his target on every hit, dealing +30% damage over 5 seconds. Spell Storm: Boros conjours up a psionic storm that protects him and damages enemies. While Spell Storm is active, he gains +100% spell resistance and deals damage to surrounding enemies every second. Boros has 50% reduced AS while using Spell Storm. Level 1: Deals 70 (+3% STR) damage per second. -110 energy. 30 second cooldown. Level 2: Deals 90 (+3% STR) damage per second. -110 energy. 28 second cooldown. Level 3: Deals 110 (+3% STR) damage per second. -110 energy. 26 second cooldown. Level 4: Deals 130 (+3% STR) damage per second. -110 energy. 24 second cooldown. Ps'i'''on'i'''c Bola: Boros flings a Psionic Bola at a target location. The bola captures the first target it encounters and drags the victim back towards Boros. Level 1: 10 unit range. -90 energy. 15 second cooldown. Level 2: 12 unit range. -90 energy. 15 second cooldown. Level 3: 14 unit range. -90 energy. 15 second cooldown. Level 4: 16 unit range. -90 energy. 15 second cooldown. Double Str'i'''ke (pass'i'''ve): Boros strikes swiftly, finding the strength to get an extra strike on the target, every few attacks. Level 1: + 10% Critical Strike Damage, + 5% Critical Strike Chance. Level 2: + 18% Critical Strike Damage, + 10% Critical Strike Chance. Level 3: + 26% Critical Strike Damage, + 15% Critical Strike Chance. Level 4: + 34% Critical Strike Damage, + 20% Critical Strike Chance. Omn'i'slash: Boros goes into a trance, unleashing strikes on the target and any nearby enemies. The strikes resonate with the air, dealing damage in an area. Each strike deals 60+ Weapon Damage damage in an area around the target, based on whichever attribute is higher. Level 1: Unleashes 3 strikes. -150 energy. 1:50 cooldown. Level 2: Unleashes 5 strikes. -200 energy. 1:40 cooldown. Level 3: Unleashes 8 strikes. -250 energy. 1:30 cooldown. Playing as Boros There are many ways to play Boros, but the best way to build him is Agility seeing as Strengh builds make him a meat shield and nothing more. AGILITY: Probably is the best build for him and allows him to be one of the only heros that can kill Mandrake fairly easily late game. Start off with an accelerator and ambient balancer. Then you will want to turn the 1 ambient balancer into a STRENGTH beacon and then buy another STRENGTH beacon. Then turn your accelerator into Treks. Buy 2 Serrated Cleavers Then either Isomorphic Pyre or Organic Carapace. If you find yourself dying a lot then get a carapace. If you aren't having that many problems with survivability then buy Isomorphic Pyre to kill enemies faster. After Carapace or Pyre you will want to get a 3rd Serrated Cleaver. After your 3rd Cleaver you will buy either Carapace or Pyre whichever you did not previously buy. Then you will just be turning your cleavers into Infernal Shards. This build allows you to crit almost every strike of your ultimate. Also your ultimate also procs item effects. So with pyre you will be doing 4% of their maximum health, 60+your weapon damage and you will critically strike on them most of the time for a range of around 500-700 critical strike damage. And you strike 3/5/8 times depending on you ultimates level. Skill build goes as follows: Q,W,Q,W,Q,R,Q,W,W,E,R,E,E,E,stats,R Another thing. Do not waste your ultimate on Darpa unless you see he is out of mana or is not level 6 yet because he can just rocket jump away from you. Also do not use your ultimate around enemy creep because your ultimate can target them also. Bola to save your teammates or snag a kill for your team. DST boros is just nasty. Get boots and balancer to start. Build 3/4 beacons then get whatever boots you want. Continue by getting 5 more DST :) Nice balance of HP, and damage. Q/W/Q/E/Q/R/Q/E/E/E/R/W/W/W/stats/R/stats... Playing against Boros Vagabond Darpa can easily eliminate an enemy Boros due to 3 reasons: 1. His Desperado jump can cause Boros' ultimate to stop immediately. 2. Darpa has a silence that can last for I believe 5 seconds. 3. Darpa is mainly an AutoAttack hero. While Boros if built correctly will have high armor, a good Darpa can easily stay out of range from Boros and eventually kill him if built correctly. Smokescreens are invaluable when it comes to a Boros without detection. Chrono Dagger will also allow you to recover lost health to Boros. Shadow.Geminus is also very good against Boros due to 2 reasons: 1. Shadow's is an AutoAttack hero. His stepping strikes allows him to keep up with Boros at all times. 2. Boros does not have an escape ability so Shadow will be able to stay on him until he is within safety of his base and or teammates. Many autoattack heros can kill Boros as long as he is not fed and that they have an escape ability if things get sketchy. Stay near your allies and creep if you can because Boros' ultimate will be less effective. Premium Guide Written by Ironheeb:http://playsotis.com/index.php?option=com_kunena&func=view&catid=76&id=30080&Itemid=210 Category:Heroes Category:Agility Heroes Category:Tank Category:Initiator Category:Neutral Category:Good